


A Dream Within A Dream

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Shizuo thinks having Izaya is actually tangible, instead of just a daydream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Within A Dream

Izaya leaves before the sun rises in the mornings. Shizuo would consider a rare turn of events like the sun rising in the west for Izaya to stay into morning hours, but every time Shizuo gets close enough to touch him, he's gone before he can be felt with the hands that have mixed signals of confusion when Izaya touches and there's not warmth to it. Dancing in this mix of violence and playing by his insistence to try something new, taking Shizuo along for the ride.

The roar of his head feels like tsunami tides coming in to crash against the walls of his skull. It's unreal, when Izaya suggests that they should try something, after cornering him and his nerves are on fire when he's so close. Izaya closes the gap between them.

And in a flash, slipping through any defense, Shizuo finds himself kissing back to the soft and electrifying feeling of danger. The undertones of flesh and blood reek in his nose with the scent of the flea, stronger as he pushes back against Izaya's body coming closer to his to trap him with that dizzying smell. Even with the stench he's already reacting, amplified and content when Izaya moves his lips against his, drawing him closer and closer to taste more.

As quickly as he starts it, Izaya pulls away, scraping his teeth on Shizuo's lip to draw the taste of blood, throwing a smile before he disappears. Which leaves Shizuo to his confusion, tasting of flea and his nose stings with the closeness of Izaya's scent rubbing off on him.

Tonight feels like the same. Before he can take a breath in the silence, fresh from a shower, a rhythm of knocks come from the front door. It takes a moment of deciding, clad in only a pair of sweatpants, until he's at the door and not sure what to expect.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya gives him a look over, lips twisting into a hidden smirk. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He sounds fleeting, like a hope flying away from a dream within a day. Only it's Izaya, at night, and so it would mean that maybe less is gone if he reminds himself that the kiss weeks ago is from his sworn enemy.

Standing right in front of him.

Just like every time Izaya turns on him like this, coming to his apartment for weeks now, Shizuo steps aside, watching Izaya with the ghost of anger breathing across his knuckles with the missing urge to beat the shit out of the flea.

Izaya doesn't stall for any longer, catching Shizuo's shoulders and linking his hands behind him, pulling himself up for a kiss.

It's softer than every time before, maybe by Shizuo's imagination even when Izaya's teeth tug at his lower lip and he's quick to coyly lick Shizuo's teeth and demand entry. But as Izaya's tangle slips over his, Shizuo shuts the door behind himself, using his back as he braces Izaya against himself. The flea laughs, breathy and moaning quietly into Shizuo's mouth.

"Mmh, ah…" Izaya sighs as Shizuo dominates the kiss, one hand in his hair and the other rising to lift up his shirt and slip inside. His skin feels like golden sand, soft and warm underneath the jacket that falls off his shoulders when Shizuo hasn't realized that his hands are moving.

His moans are addictive as they roll onto Shizuo's tongue, sweet and hot and there isn't enough of him. Moving to the bedroom takes stumbling, eventually picking up Izaya while he complains about nothing important, Shizuo too focused on remembering the feeling for the morning to come.

There's no place he can remember where it started. The feeling of that warmth coiling in his stomach as Izaya falls gracefully onto the bed, Shizuo climbing on top of him with one hand traveling to his pants and the other massaging the nape of the flea's neck, almost to keep him from moving away from him again.

Izaya never stops squirming, something Shizuo has always known but not the _extent_ of. Pinning him down only adds to the illusion that he has him where he can't escape, even if morning comes too soon to prove him wrong each and every time.

And in moments of silence from just waking up he wonders why it has to be like this.

Izaya mewls, moaning as Shizuo tugs at his shirt, the threat on his lips as soon as he pulls away. "Don't rip my shirt, Shizu-chan," he pants, squirming as fingers dig into his growing erection, massaging roughly. "I—hah, need it…" Shizuo captures his lips again, ignoring this because he wants to feel Izaya now and it's only fair he ruins something of Izaya's when Izaya keeps ruining him.

Not entirely like ripping Izaya's shirt off, but close enough. And the little bastard bites, hard enough to tear flesh and taste blood. Shizuo scrapes a canine over his tongue, returning the favor with the sting of metal mixing into his saliva.

Neither of them are particularly patient, Shizuo more occupied with the gold and ruby of Izaya's skin under his hands he can only touch like it's the last time. Knowing Izaya, that would be entirely possible.

The flea moans again, bucking into Shizuo's hand as he slips in between Izaya's legs, massaging and squeezing over his growing erection. The noises he makes are deliciously loud, hands scrambling for purchase on Shizuo's back, clutching with a white-knuckle grip as his head falls back onto the pillow.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya tugs at the hair above the nape of Shizuo's neck, eyes barely open and his cheeks almost as blood red as his lips. "Don't p-play with me, ne…? J-Just…" he bites his lower lip, knowing just how to make Shizuo even crazier for going along with this game from the first kiss to a downhill losing streak.

Nothing is ever fair in this world, not Izaya looking this undeniably sexy, nor tasting and feeling like an addiction that keeps worsening.

One last kiss, he decides, holding his tongue from the words crawling up from his throat to lash against teeth. The waves in his brain, tides deafeningly loud and overwhelming keep _pushing_ the longer he pauses in silence as Izaya watches him, swallowing delicately with a low sigh.

He dips down, knees folding as his weight drops to Izaya, hand withdrawing from Izaya's needy erection to caress a cheek because he's lost his mind in this vision of his.

"What're you doing, Shizu-chan…?" Izaya's eyes narrow, watching the obvious hesitation while he shifts uncomfortably under Shizuo's weight, confused for once—he should try it for about two or three months.

Izaya's pulse is fast, his hair soft as Shizuo's hand slides into his hair and he's the picture of wanting what one can never have. So if it's just one kiss, dry and lips clinging for as long as Shizuo can keep him there, then there shouldn't be any reason to keep fooling himself. Even if it turns warm, Izaya's silence filled with his lips parting for a deeper kiss, rising up to pull Shizuo down deeper than the torrents he's already lost himself in. Izaya never knows, never will, not when he slips through his grasp of a dream and becomes a dream within a dream. Having this one kiss is bittersweet.

Impossible to keep.

This one he can save from drowning, the one grain of sand slipping from his fingers and soon it'll be gone, so stupid to care about something he shouldn't have.

Maybe in the morning it's not as hopeless to believe visions could become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally back on track with finishing prompts. This one I really enjoyed, asking for it to be based off an Edgar Allan Poe poem, hence the title of the fic and the poem chosen.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
